marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Strider Hiryu/MvC:I
Strider Hiryu returns in Marvel vs Capcom: Infinite as part of the base roster. Role in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite 88 days after the Convergence, Hiryu is amongst of the heroes who raid on Xgard, compromised by Ultron Sigma. As Doctor Strange discover that Ultron Sigma has imprisoned someone whom they defeat earlier, Hiryu is one of the three heroes besides Chun-Li and Rocket Raccoon who join a rescue ops led by Chris Redfield and Strange to find the prisoner who is very important to stop the fused robot, while the other heroes try to distract Ultron Sigma. The prisoner soon revealed to be Thanos, with Rocket protest and refused to co-operate with the Titan, fearing he'll might backstep the heroes soon, but without any options on behalf of Doctor Strange and Captain America's trust, the heroes needs Thanos' assistant under certain condition to make sure Thanos never betray the heroes from their backs. After transporting Thanos to Avengers Tower's special cell at New Metro City, the rescue ops team manage to save their fellow heroes in time who tried distract Ultron Sigma as they can, with Strider is last seen rescuing a weakened Thor Odinson from ended up being infected with a Sigma virus, then manage to escape back to the tower via Doctor Strange's magic portal. However, unaware to the heroes until they decide to release Thanos, Ultron Sigma had implanted a still in progress Sigma virus into Thor's body to be fully infected in process, but was too late due to a short argument between Captain America and Dante, and Iron Man and Chun-Li about releasing Thanos, at cost of Thor's time from being infected completely becoming smaller. After Gamora and Nova return to confirm Grandmaster Meio's alliance with Ultron Sigma from their investigation, Hiryu, X, Captain Marvel and Rocket are dispatched to join Gamora and Nova to get the Power Stone under Thanos' tips at Knowmoon, where Meio plans to device an enhanced Gravitron Core to create an ultimate weapon. Hiryu and Gamora planning their own stealth mission to go near Meio, telling the other four heroes to create a diversion against one of Ultron Sigma and Meio's troops, including on rescuing their brainwashed ally Zero. During a stealth ops to clear out other enemies, Hiryu explains to Gamora who exactly Meio is, and with Gamora's help, she assures Hiryu that they will be able to kill Meio quickly, together. Hiryu and Gamora arrived in front of Meio and finally kill him with a combination ninja X-slash, and Hiryu thank Gamora for her debt. Unfortunately, even after they got the Power Stone, they are too late to realize that the Gravitron Core is actually a bombing weapon itself, enhanced with Sigma virus gas to spread the infection on Earth, and initially activated by itself. Much worst, Hiryu and his team are unable to stop the Sigma virus bomb from falling, and was ordered by both Captain America and Iron Man to retreat to Earth, as they are also having a situation to handle Jedah Dohma's large symbiote as well. As Thanos have an idea to stop the large symbiote and the Sigma virus bomb, all heroes are gathering back to the tower to use both Time, Mind and Power Stones to destroy them. However, despite the heroes manage to destroy the symbiote, they cannot stop the virus gas from spreading. Due to the critical situation the heroes are in since most of them are infected with Sigma virus, Doctor Light's last advice is to destroy Ultron Sigma once and for all. With Iron Man and Thanos goes to Sigma's abandoned lab with their team to create the Infinity Buster to destroy Ultron Sigma, while Dante goes after Soul Stone from Jedah's hand, Hiryu goes with the other heroes for their last raid on Xgard. After Morrigan and Spider-Man take down an infected Thor, Hiryu and Captain America fights Ultron Sigma. Despite manage to best the fused robot, Ultron Sigma manage to recover quickly. Hiryu and his fellow heroes is soon betrayed by Dante, who gave up the Soul Stone to Ultron Sigma earlier. However, it is actually Dante's set up to trick Ultron Sigma using the Soul Stone, hurting themselves even more, as Jedah mentioned to Dante earlier that the true power of the Soul Stone will not affect to those who have no noblest soul like that fused robot. Eventually the Soul Stone has a side-effect not only negate the Sigma virus and turned them unstable, but also transform fused robot into a monstrous Ultron Omega. As Iron Man's team arrived in time via Doctor Strange's portal, bout wthout Thanos due to certain incident, Hiryu and the other heroes, including a now cured Thor helps X to use their spirits to destroy Ultron Omega for good. Although Ultron and Sigma are finally destroyed, the Convergence is still intact, as the Reality Stone was cracked from the previous battle between Thanos and Ultron Sigma back in Avengers Tower, leaving 2 of 6 stones are under safekeeping on Earth, Xgard and Dark Kingdom respectively. Hiryu soon returns to Strider headquarter afterwards to rebuild the new society on the Converged world. Moveset Unique Moves Special Moves Hyper Combos Changes from Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Many of his moves feels like how they were in MvC2, due to the reverted button layout, but most of his commands for his specials and even Hyper Combos have been changed: * Formation A is now a command move and separated into two moves. Giving a great advantage for Strider to special cancel * Slide can now be chained and special cancellable * Ame-no-Murakumo is no longer Ground Bounce and cause Hard Knockdown * Excalibur revert its pre-UMvC3 states. * New Moves: Hyper Combo Brionac and the Wall Cling followup finisher Raikiri Slash. Quotes Character Select * "Strider Hiryu moving in." * "You do this your way, I'll do it mine." * "The target is mine, understood?" * "You have my thanks." (Gamora as a teammate, also used in Story Mode against Grandmaster Meio) * "I put my trust in your command." ''(Captain Marvel as teammate) * ''"This is not the day for kindness." ''(X as a teammate) Intros * ''"Target confirmed. Commencing operation." * "I will eliminate all obstacles." * "I am the hunter. You are my prey." ''(VS. Villains) * ''"No place for amateurs." ''(To Frank West) * ''"That is hardly a noble weapon." * "You have real skill, but I shall be the victor." * "Together, we are invincible." (Gamora as teammate) * "Be as a sword: Follow instinct, not thought." * "You know the attack plan, let's go." * "For all you have done, you shall taste my blade." (VS. Ultron Sigma) * "You have revealed your true nature. Now I will end your existence." (VS. Ultron Omega) * "Your daughter Gamora will thank me for this." (VS. Thanos) Victory * "Hiryu to headquarters, mission accomplished." Victory Text * "Empire, Chitauri, these invaders go by many names... but they perish on our blades just the same." * "Words would be wasted on you. Your defeat says it all." * "For your own safety... Forget what you saw this day." * "Only the wind will remember your last words." * "This battle is over. We each learned something today." * "Death is the only certainty. This is true in all worlds." * "I'll admit you each have what it takes to be Special-A Class Striders. But that does not put you on my level." * "I have parted the veil of mortality for many of your ilk. In the end, you were... average." * "You soldiers derive strength from numbers. For a Strider, one is always enough." (To Captain America) * "I should have never doubted the reports... I see now how you took down BioReign single-armed." (To Spencer) * "You held your own against a Special-A Class Strider. I'd be honored to stand beside you in battle." (To Gamora) Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite